robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Bot One Beta
I Bot One Beta was a German robot that competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It did not achieve much success, losing in the first round after being dominated by Hellbent, and being eliminated in its qualifier for the Third World Championship, attempting to represent Germany. Design I Bot One Beta was an invertible, octagonal-shaped robot with two powerful 10kg spinning blades (referred to as 'discs' on the show) which were capable of spinning at 3000rpm. The robot was powered by three motors - two 1500W ones for the drive system, and a single 1000W one for the spinning blades. The team believed that I Bot One Beta's weapons would enable it to be strong enough to survive in its few battles. However, their inefficiency, combined with the robot's fragility and lack of previous arena experience, led to I Bot One Beta's losses in the only two televised battles it fought in. Qualification In its only qualification attempt for any series of Robot Wars, I Bot One Beta was able to earn automatic qualification for the Seventh Wars by winning a four-way melee against Tough as Nails, Metalis and Skorpizoid. This occurred when Tough as Nails and Metalis simultaneously immobilised each other in the opening stages of the battle, and I Bot One Beta was able to damage the wooden Skorpizoid until it lost drive on one side. Robot History Series 7 I Bot One Beta took part in Heat G and was drawn against Hellbent, Mean Streak and Araknia in its first battle of the Seventh Wars. I Bot One Beta kept out of proceedings at the start of the battle, only coming in with a tentative shove on Mean Streak. Hellbent then chased it down, but I Bot One Beta managed to narrowly miss two axe attacks from it. Finally, Hellbent managed to get a hold of I Bot One Beta, and drove it across the arena floor, slamming it into the side wall. This attack left I Bot One Beta immobile, and after Sir Killalot dragged it into the centre of the arena, Refbot counted it out. Growler then came in and pulled I Bot One Beta around, before placing it onto the floor flipper where it was flung through the air. Cease was called, and I Bot One Beta's UK Championship hopes came to an immediate end. I Bot One Beta made one more appearance in the Seventh Wars, as it competed in the German World Championship Qualifier against Ansgar 3 and Reaper NP2. Like in its UK Championship battle, I Bot One Beta was hesitant to get involved at the start, as it spun around while Ansgar 3 came in with two attacks which crippled Reaper NP2. I Bot One Beta edged towards Ansgar 3, which slammed into the front of I Bot One Beta, sending minor sparks flying. Ansgar 3 then pushed back on I Bot One Beta before making its way over towards the pit and activating the release button. I Bot One Beta weathered the next attack from Ansgar 3's weapon as Reaper NP2 was counted out by Refbot, before the next, side on attack from Ansgar 3 saw I Bot One Beta come to a halt. With no mobility, I Bot One Beta was rolled towards the pit by Ansgar 3, with a couple of more nudges finishing off I Bot One Beta for good as it toppled into the pit of oblivion. I Bot One Beta was swiftly joined by Reaper NP2, as Shunt pushed it into the pit as well. This meant that I Bot One Beta had failed to qualify for The Third World Championship, with Ansgar 3 representing Germany in the main competition instead. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record I Bot One Beta.jpg|Side view of I Bot One Beta I Bot One Beta S7.jpg|I Bot One Beta in its Third World Championship Qualifier Ibot1beta pits.jpg|I Bot One Beta in the pits Trivia *I Bot One Beta's working name was Ita Bot Alpha. It was changed to I Bot Ita before the qualifiers, but was ultimately renamed again prior to filming. *I Bot One Beta was the only non-UK robot that appeared in the Seventh UK Championship whose team had not previously appeared in any version of Robot Wars. **It was also one of only two non-UK robots from the entire Seventh Wars whose team had not previously appeared in any version of Robot Wars, along with Mechaniac. Category:UK Series competitors Category:German Robots Category:German Representatives Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Invertible Robots Category:Articles in need of images Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7